


Medium, hot, black coffee

by TheShippersTouch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, i actually don't write that often so yknow, i don't write fluff that often, idrk its pretty bad, jeanmarco, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippersTouch/pseuds/TheShippersTouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I suck at summaries lets try this...<br/>Marco has a job at a cafe and just goes through the days absentmindedly until a new customer, Jean walks through the doors. This promptly flips the way he sees people and his friend Sasha notices this change and acts on it.</p>
<p>Okay I promise its better in the description...<br/>er<br/>maybe.<br/>Just some fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medium, hot, black coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueeyeswhitedecim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyeswhitedecim/gifts), [Carry_On_My_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_My_Assbutt/gifts).



> Alright Anna Mae and Rosie this is for you...  
> So yeah this is really one of the first things I've posted online and I don't know I'm not much of a fluff writer... or a writer at all I do little bits but I don't really know. So yeah just some coffee shop fluff! Hope you guys like it! Whoever reads it! Annndd I'm rambling again awesome.

The whirring of coffee machines and the light chatter of customers passing in and out of the café was what kept Marco on his feet. Since 5am this morning he had been setting up shop and by 6:30 was greeting people with a friendly smile on his face as he doled out their coffee orders. Occasionally it was a weird feeling when someone would make a joke about how they come in so much, or a ‘good to see you again!’ , for there were so many customers who passed through he couldn’t remember all of them, but the customers remembered him because they only met one of him. However he soon found this wasn’t always the case.   
It all started the day one man with his cute, awkwardly cut hair; tall lanky posture came sauntering into the café, walking like he owned the place. Marco felt tied to the stranger’s eyes, filled with the cheer of the smirk he bared, but also sparked with something hidden and dark beneath the surface.   
“Hi there, I’ll take a medium coffee, hot, black. Thanks.” The man winked at Marco as he pulled out a few bills form his wallet. Marco stood stuttering trying to get his brain to process the simple information. Pressing the buttons, collecting the money, giving back change. He was good at that, the simple things.  
“S-Sorry, um your name?”  
“Jean.” The customer, Jean, said the smirk making another appearance through his eyes and corner of his lips.   
“Right, okay, coming right up.” Marco turned and attempted to hide the furious blush weaving its way onto his cheeks, until his coworker Sasha slid over.  
“Sooo, Marco…” Sasha chimed as she slip over to him, “That Jean boy is pretty cute don’t you think?” Her playful tone indicated that she was not interested in him but that…Oh no. He had heard this voice before, her “matchmaking voice”.  
“Sasha…No. I swear to god Sasha I have never seen this boy before in my life.”  
“Alright, alright, if you say so.” But the smile playing through her face indicated that this was far from over.

The next day started out the same grinding coffee, greeting people with smiles, trying to stay awake…. and then Jean walks through the door again. Smirk on his face, a confident stride, same dark eyes.  
“Hi, medium, hot, black coffee.” Trademark wink followed up his order.  
“Same as yesterday okay,” Marco let out a nervous laugh as soon as he realized what he said and instead busied himself on grabbing the cup for Jean’s coffee.  
“Here you go!” Sasha’s chipper voice from behind him caused Marco to turn around and see her holding out and already made cup of coffee, medium, hot, black.  
“Thanks Sasha…” Eyeing the chipper brunette cautiously, he made his way back to the counter where Jean was waiting. Since when did Sasha help out around shop? Normally she just slacked off in the back.  
“Ah here you go, medium, hot, black. That’ll be $1.05, please…” Marco’s pleastries trailed off as he realized Jean was staring at something written on the cup. Jean looked up, placed two dollar bills on the counter, gave one more wink, then made his way out into the cold winter air once more.  
“Sasha, what the hell did you write on that cup.” Marco immediately turned and glowered at the snickering girl  
“Oh you know just a certain boys number…” Giggling, rather pleased with herself, she returned to ‘polishing the counter’.

Marco stuffed the key in his pocket after locking the front doors, keeping his chin buried in his coat and hat stuffed over his head making a vain attempting to keep the bitter cold at bay. As he started the dreaded walk home, a car pulled up beside him, and a familiar face with a familiar smirk and a familiar wink poked out the window.   
“Hey Marco, dinner?” Jean’s face once more confident, but cute, Marco all but melted at the sight.  
“I..uh..y-yeah, sure I’d like that.”  
“Well hop in!”  
“Oh now? Wait, oh okay..”

From then on, the two became inseperable, Jean was there to make up for Marco’s stuttering and Marco helped rein Jean in. The two were made for each other. And the longer they were together, the more attached to each other they got all until…

“Marco…” Jean piped up out of nowhere, they slowly slid onto one knee, “Marco, I’m gonna be honest here. I never really wanted a medium, hot, black coffee the day we met, or even the day after. All I wanted was you, I saw you through the window and I knew, someday, you were going to be mine. So… Marco, will you marry me?”

“Jean… Oh my god Jean... Jean Yes! Yes of course yes!” Jean and Marco’s grins lit up the whole room as Jean swept Marco into a hug, and then promptly following a kiss that they would soon once more share at the altar a few months later.


End file.
